truemirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Empire of the Sun
Empire of the Sun (subtitled of Stolen Dreams) is a recent roleplay on The True Mirror. The roleplay deals with themes of corruption and the division of rich and poor, as well as scientific and technological advancement in society. Origin Initially based upon the band of the same name and their song 'We are the people', Empire of the Sun was actually planned by Ranna for a release months before its initial creation. Original ideas were somewhat detached from what the roleplay eventually became: early ideas included having the roleplay set in a dream-like world. However, certain aspects of the original model still remain, such as the Master/Apprentice idea in higher tier, and the idea of there being a lower society of people shunned by those in charge. The roleplay resurfaced near the end of the Regression session, where the Admins felt the desire to have another roleplay alongside The Successor and Fifth Cycle. The revival was met with acclaim, and the roleplay currently features Cudpug, Ranna and Neimi. Themes and Story Empire of the Sun (EotS) follows the story of Hans Adler, a disgraced Master from high authority in higher tier, as he is sent to Lower Tier for an unknown crime. In Lower Tier he meets Louis Pasteur, a scientist who takes an interest in Adler and sets him free from prison. Louis shows Adler around Lower Tier, explaining the conflict with both the higher tier and the Masons, a group of similarly-minded individuals in Lower Tier, who control most of the electrical energy there. Although still in its early stages, the roleplay is clearly going to have a sharp focus on culture, the relationship between characters (the introduction of Thalia as a potential romantic partner for Adler) and the overthrow of a corrupt government system. Adler's loyalties will also be divided when higher tier request his return, and he must make the choice between leaving Lower Tier and returning to his previous profession, or remaining with his new-found companions. Characters Hans Adler Adler is a mysterious character from higher tier, sent to Lower Tier for commiting an unknown crime that is yet to be revealed. He is a man of few words, initially, although demonstrates in early stages of the roleplay to be a powerful fighter of great combat prowess. Although his initial goal is to escape Lower Tier, he soon finds that the people enslaved there are not as bad as higher tier made him believe, altering Adler's perceptions on what is right and wrong indefinitely. Adler is roleplayed by Ranna. Louis Pasteur Louis is a respectable member of the Lower Tier culture, integrating himself well with his bold scientific mind. He is an intellectual who speaks with a French accent, particularly interested in the study of medicine, biochemicals and electricity. He takes a shining towards Adler in the roleplay, keeping him close initially as a bodyguard, and later for a variety of other reasons. He is eccentric at times, but a nice-natured individual with a disregard for listening to higher-tier authority (as shown by his frequent imprisonment). He is roleplayed by Cudpug. Thalia Thalia is a young woman from Lower Tier, born and raised there for all her life. Her parents were from higher tier, however, and so she has some knowledge of the upper reaches of the city. She is quite hot-headed at times and a skilled technician and engineer, often carrying a wrench around with her. She works for Louis as a machinist and occasional thief, although Louis never wishes for her to get into trouble. She takes an interest in Adler for his accent and enigmatic personality, although she hopes that by getting to know him, she may be able to strike back against the higher tier government. She is roleplayed by Neimi. Trivia *Empire of the Sun takes its name from the novel and band based upon the respective title. *Many of the characters within the roleplay are based by name on famous individuals: Louis Pasteur being a famous biochemist, and Henry Grattan being a member of Irish Parliament. *The roleplay is a deviation from most roleplays that Cudpug and Ranna are part of: there is no 'Ranna' character, no 'Quince' and appears to be the first roleplay without animal-type characteristics (Scars of Time having Griffins, Celesti having Pures and Fifth Cycle having Soulforms). *The roleplay is a more serious title and the language reflects this, more in line with Fifth Cycle than prior roleplays by Cudpug and Ranna. *Whereas Lower Tier is spelt with capital letters, higher tier is deliberately written in lower-case by the people of Lower Tier, to emphasise that they feel separate from the higher part of the city. *It has been hinted that there will be a small pet-like creature in the roleplay, rumoured to be a different version of Moth from the failed roleplay, Gray. *Louis' home has within it a variety of cameos: a mobile hanging from the roof with griffins on it and a textbook called 'The Scars of Time', seen in Louis' eyes to be 'The greatest work of fiction...ever!'.